


Captivity

by SterekCuties4ever



Series: Secrets of Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Captivity, Child Abuse, Child Stiles, Come Marking, Drugging, F/M, Hale fire, I don't know how else to tag this, I promise I won't kill Stiles, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Peter is Derek and Laura's father, Peter is a sick fuck, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, What else is new?, You might wish I had though, beastiality, non-con everything, peter is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes Stiles from a play ground when the boy is just over four years old. Peter is a child rapist/murderer, hopefully this new toy of his works out for him. Hopefully he won't die in the end like all the others.</p><p>This story is going to be very graphic and disturbing. If this isn't your thing, then please move on. There is no need to comment and insult I or the people who read. Thanks. </p><p>Also, I did put this under non-con. Stiles is going to be confused at first and not like it. However, he will start to like it and even though he starts to be alright with it, I still consider it non-con due to his young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeah. I don't even know where this came from by. HI. To much? Like it or no? Please tell me if you want more or not. Thanks!

Stiles is running through the mulch, chasing after his best friend when a man with a puppy catches his eyes and he stops. The man smiles at him and waves for him to come over, so being the curious child he was, Stiles quickly jogs over. "Hi there mister, Can I pet your dog?" Stiles asks and then man smiles. "Hi there little one, of course you can. His name is Spike, Mine is Peter by the way. Can I ask what yours is?" Peter asks with a wicked sort of smile.

Stiles smiles back as he kneels down to start petting the dog. "My name is Stiles, I'm four years old. Can I give him a treat?" he asks, making Peter chuckle. "You sure can, though I left his treats back at my car. Would you like to walk with him and I to go and get them?" Peter asks innocently. 

Stiles stands, nodding his head as he walks next to Peter towards the parking lot. They walk to the very back part of the lot where there aren't many cars and walk up to a large black van. Peter slides the door open and Stiles is greeted with a load of candy and toys, some for the dog too of course. "Wow Mister Peter, you have lots of fun stuff in here." Stiles says, not even hesitating to climb into the van in search of goodies for him and the puppy who jumps in after him.

Peter climbs in after him and closes the van door. "Here, have some apple juice and animal crackers. I just bought them today." Peter tells him with a smile. Stiles takes them, thanking the man as he takes a large sip of his ice cold juice. "It's really cold, that's good though cause it's so hot out today." Stiles says as he drinks some more.

After a few minutes, he starts to feel funny and like he's going to fall asleep. "H-hey mister, I don-don't feel so good." he all but whispers out. Peter puts on a worried face, "Oh no, what seems to be the problem sweet baby?" he asks, sliding towards the child as he reaches out, gently caressing his arm.

"My Tum-tummy feels funny and I'm sleepy." he murmurs out. "Why don't you lay down for a little bit. Maybe take your shirt off, try and cool down some." Peter whispers out. Stiles nods a little bit and peter helps him out of his tiny shirt. Peter's mouth starts to water as he takes in the sight n front of him. He gently lays the boy on his back, dipping his head to carefully flick his tongue over one of the boys little nipples.

Stiles makes a disapproving sound in the back of his throat, trying to move away. "Now now baby, stay still and let Daddy make you feel better." Peter says into his ear as he reaches down and undoes his own jeans, pulling his hard cock out. He gets to his knees and moves until his cock is hanging right over Stiles's little face. "Open your mouth, I want you to lick me." Peter says and tears start to pull in the boys eyes and it only makes Peter want him even more then he already had before. 

"Don't you give me any trouble or I'll find your parents and kill them. Understand?" he asks and Stiles nods his head, crying harder as he sticks his tiny tongue out and begins licking it. "That's it baby, just like that. Lick and suck it like you would a lollipop." he says, throwing his head back and moaning. It doesn't take long before he's cumming, shooting his huge load all over the boys tiny face.

Not even a few seconds later, Stiles is passed out cold. Peter takes this time to undress the boy completely and look him over. Peter smiles, this boy looks so delicious and he can't hold of until he gets home. He carefully flips the boy over, bends down and starts tasting his little hole. He does this for a few minutes before he strokes himself a few times and is cumming all over the boy for a second time.

He cleans up, gets dressed and secures the boy before climbing into the front seat and slowly drives off. He chuckles to himself as he hears the puppy in the back, licking up the mess he made all over the boy. He knew this was going to fun.


	2. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the support I'm getting for this, it's awesome! So glad you all are enjoying so much!

When Stiles starts to stir, he's confused. He's lying in a large, very soft bed, a bed he knows doesn't belong to him. It takes him a few minutes to fully wake, and when he does the images from the play ground and van come flooding into his mind and he starts to cry.

He checks around and is surprised that he isn't tied down to anything. So, he carefully swing his tiny legs over the edge of the bed and stands on the cold floor. He's completely naked so he looks around hoping to find a blanket or clothes, but there's nothing. He slowly walks across the bedroom to the door, sticking his head out just enough to take a peek.

He has to be in a basement of some sort because there aren't any windows or anything, though it looks like an everyday apartment. When he looks to his left, he sees the man from the previous day, at least he thinks it's been a day. To his relief, the man is snoring lightly and he looks around frantically for a way out. When he finally finds the door he runs for it. He turns all the locks and smiles as he goes to pull it open. But, as soon as he does so an alarm sounds and it has him bolting into the next room and hiding behind the large couch.

He hears the man running towards the door, a string of curses flying from his mouth and he's frightened. He shouldn't have done that. Now that man was angry and he was more then likely going to get a spanking or something. Peter takes a deep breath, "Stiles, it's alright sweetheart. Please come out, you aren't in any trouble." he calls out.

  
Stiles is torn, the man didn't sound upset, more like worried then anything. Stiles peeks his little head out and stares up at the man, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry mis-mister. I didn't mean to make so much noise, please don't hurt me." he says in a small voice.

Peter smiles at him, moving towards him slowly. "It's alright little one, you aren't in any trouble. Not this time. I haven't given you all of the rules yet, so you didn't know that you were doing anything wrong yet." he says, smile on his face. "I wanna go home, I wanna see my mommy and daddy." Stiles tells him.

A sad look comes over Peter's face. "I know you do, but the truth is, is that your mommy and daddy didn't want you anymore. They told me that I could have you, that I could take care of you. Why do you think I was there yesterday with my van and all the toys and goodies?" he asked, secretly enjoying the look of pain that crossed the young boys face.

"Why don't they want me anymore?" he asks, sitting down on a chair. "Well, the truth is, they are both sick. So sick, that they will most likely die within a month or so and didn't want you to be there to see it. You can be happy here, I promise. I don't know if you looked around your room at all, but there are toys and video games. You'll be feed and bathed. I'll be a great daddy to you, i promise."

Stiles thought for a moment. If his parents were sick and this is what they wanted for him, then he would be a good boy for this man. He would make his parents proud of him. Besides, a lot of people get really sick sometimes and think they will die, but then they get all better. Maybe that would happen to his parents and then he could go back home. This guy seems nice enough, even if he did bad touch him before. Maybe that's just another way to show someone love. Hopefully it wouldn't happen anymore though.

"What rules do I have to follow?" Stiles asks as Peter sits down next to him. Peter smiles at him as he pulls out a piece of paper with a bulletin list of rules for him. "Here, you hold it and I'll read them off.

 

*Rule 1-You will not leave the apartment unless I give my permission before hand or I take you somewhere.

*Rule 2-You will not wear clothes.

*Rule 3-You will do what I say when I say it.

*Rule 4-You will call me Daddy.

*Rule 5-You will do all sexual acts with me.

*Rule 6-You will suck my cock every night before bedtime to get your daily medicine.

*rule 7-If you break any rules, you will be spanked and sent to be without meals for the rest of the day/night.

 

Stiles stared at number five and six. "What does Sexual mean? And what medicine?" he asked out, looking up to Peter. "They mean stuff like I did last night in the van. And your medicine is that white stuff that came from me and went all over your face. It will keep you from getting what mommy and daddy have. When you're ready, I'll stick my cock into your butt and give the medicine to you that way." Peter tells him.

Stiles thinks that is weird he has to take medicine that way, but this man sounded like he knew what he was talking about. "Da-daddy, I have to go potty, where is the bathroom?" Stiles asked getting to his feet. Peter smiled wide. "If you only have to pee, then you can do it in this glass. Daddy likes the taste of you sweetie."

Stiles nods as Peter takes his tiny cock between his fingers and hold it into the cup. It takes him a minute or two before he can finally go, and when he's finished, his new daddy puts the cup to his mouth and drinks it in a few large gulps.


	3. Start of a New Life

Two days pass quickly and Stiles starts settling into his new life. For the most part, Peter leaves him alone during the day, unless they are playing, watching TV and so on. It's only at night that Stiles has to take his medicine and then he's aloud to go to his room to sleep.

On his third day there, he wakes up and when he opens his eyes, Peter is sitting on the bed next to him, smile on his face. When he looks down, he can see that the man is hard and he starts to worry. "Good morning baby boy, did you sleep well last night?" he asks sweetly and Stiles nods his head yes.

"I'm glad to hear that. Daddy slept good too, but I woke up pretty hard as you can tell. Do you think you could help me out with this?" he asks and Stiles worries at his bottom lip. "What do you want me to do, Daddy?" he asks quietly. Peter smiles then, I'm like to play with you some. I'd like to suck on that pretty little cock of yours, maybe get a little morning drink?" he asks and Stiles nods his head as he lays back, letting Peter carefully pull the blanket down his little body.

Peter groans as he takes in his cock, easily taking his size into his mouth. As he sucks, Stiles is confused as to the tingling feelings he's getting and he starts pushing his Daddy away. Peter stops and looks up at him, "What's the matter, it doesn't hurt does it?" he asks worriedly. Stiles shrugs his tiny shoulders, "I-I don't know. I feel funny, it doesn't hurt but it's weird." he says and Peter chuckles. "That means you're liking it honey, that's all. There's nothing to worry about. The feelings will get stronger and then a almost eruption will happen inside you and you'll feel good."

"You mean like what happens when I get my medicine?" he asks curiously. Peter nods, "Yes, but you're still far to young to make medicine of your own. That won't happen until at least twelve, maybe younger. Every boy develops differently."

Stiles nods and lays back again, waiting for his Daddy to continue. As Peter sucks him, he runs his large hands up and down his tiny body, giving the boy goosebumps. Somewhere inside him he thinks that maybe this isn't right. That the man shouldn't be touching him like he is but he can't help it. He goes along with it because he likes how that man is making him feel, and he likes how the man smiles and praises him when he does so good.

It doesn't take him long to reach that feeling Peter told him about and when it happens, he yells out and starts peeing in Peter's mouth, not able to stop himself until he's empty. Peter swallows hungrily, as it sends him over the edge and he's cumming over his hand.

He smiles as he pulls away from the boy and Stiles immediately goes for his Daddies hand and starts licking up his medicine. He smiles when he's done, looking up at him and Peter chuckles. "Such a good boy for me baby. Let's take a shower and grab some breakfast, after that, we can watch some cartoons. How does that sound?" Peter asks him and Stiles nods, smile on his face as he hops out of bed and scurries for the shower.

 

 

 

Towards the middle of the day, Peter says he's going to take a nap and for Stiles to play or watch TV. Twenty minutes pass before his cartoon is over and he grabs the remote to switch the channel to something else. Usually Peter does this, but he didn't say anything about him not being able to. It's not on the Rule sheet either.

He's flipping through the channels when he passes the local news station and freezes. His crying parents are there, begging for the safe return of their son. Stiles is confused as he looks from the TV to Peters bedroom where the man is sleeping. Why would Peter lie to him, he seems like such a nice man. He made Stiles feel good this morning.

He looked back to his parents on the TV and started crying. He wanted to hug his crying parents right now, to let them know that he was safe and that they didn't have to worry. Maybe there was a misunderstanding at the park and Peter had taken him by mistake and was meant to take someone else instead. This was good news, that meant his parents weren't sick at all and that he could tell Peter that he'd taken the wrong boy and he could take Stiles home and everything would be alright again.

He stood, walking towards his Peter's bedroom. When he stood next to the bed, he gently shook the mans shoulder. Peter stirred and looked over at the boy. "What's that matter baby, you OK?" he asks, sitting up. He shakes his head no, "I'm confused. There's something on the TV and I don't understand it." he says out and Peter gives him a questioning look before he tunes in to news station in the other room and flies from the bed to shut it off.

"I think maybe you took me and meant to take some other boy. My mommy and Daddy aren't sick, that means I can go home." Stiles says, following the man to the living room.

Peter looks back at him, and shakes his head. "Sweetheart, some people in the world don't agree with what your mommy and daddy did because they were sick. That's the reason they are crying so bad. They want you to be here and be happy with me and those people are trying to stop that from happening. do you understand that?" Peter asks and Stiles thinks for a minute before he nods his head yes.

"I'm not in trouble am I? It didn't say on the rules that I couldn't change the station at all and you were sleeping. Please don't spank me Daddy." he says, shrinking in on himself.

Peter reaches out and hugs him, "You're not in trouble little one, don't worry. You can change the channels all you want, just be a good boy and stay off the news channel." Stiles smiles up at him, "Does the weather channel count? I really like that channel." he says and Peter laughs. "No, I think it's ok if you watch that channel. Now, let's have some lunch and then you and I are going on a trip when it's dark."

"Where are we going Daddy?" he asks, following the man into the tiny kitchen. "We are going to our real house. We can't stay here anymore if they are trying to take you back home. Your new brother will be there, he's the same age as you are and then you have a slightly older sister as well."

Stiles smiles, excited that he'll have someone else to play with as he eats his sandwich quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible.


	4. New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are short, but that won't last for long. I just want to show little tidbits here and there before I dive deep into the larger chapters. Thanks for reading! As always, comments are welcome! <3 <3

It's after midnight when they finally pack up and hit the road. Within only five minutes of driving, Stiles is passed out in his booster seat. Peter smiles as he focuses back on the road, he surely didn't want to get pulled over right now or everything would go to hell in a hurry.

He thought everything was almost blown today when Stiles's had seen the news. Peter knew that he was a bad man, he'd always known. He proved himself right though after his wife had their second child and he promptly murdered her so he could have the children all to himself. Ever since he was a young boy, he'd been sexually active. His Father had come into his room when he was five and things hadn't ever stopped. Though he grew to like his relationship with his father. When he reached about sixteen though his father hadn't wanted anything to do with him anymore. Telling him that he was far to old to please him anymore and it broke his heart.

Peter _loved_ little children, but he loved adults as well. He would love his children and Stiles until the day they passed or decided to move on. He hoped that they wouldn't though, he hoped that Laura would carry his child when her body was ready and they could make their own family, away from everyone else.

They drove for eight hours, Stiles waking up about five hours in and he started asking that dreaded road trip question, "Are we there yet?". Peter had chuckled the first ten times maybe but then it got old. So the next time he asked, he had Stiles sit in the space between the seats and take a dose of his medicine. After that, he made Stiles keep sucking him as to keep the boys mouth full so he couldn't talk. Peter kept him like that for an hour, before he let the boy go back to his seat.

Finally they pulled onto a gravel road and drove for about ten minutes before coming up to a house that was more like a mansion. Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. He was actually going to live here. Back home with his parents they could only afford to live in a tiny apartment and Stiles hated it. Here though, this was going to be awesome.

As soon as they stepped from the car, two naked kids came running out to greet them. "Stiles, I would like you to meet my children. This is Derek and he's eight, and this little cutie over here is Laura and she just turned five." he said and then turned to them, smile on his face. "Guys, I would like you to meet Stiles, your new brother. He's four years old."

They all smiled at one another before going into the house. Peter wasted no time picking Laura up and kissing her on the mouth, easily sliding his tongue in and making her giggle. Stiles stood still, sort of shocked when he saw one of the mans large fingers slide into her tiny hole. She sucked in a large breath before nestling into Peter's neck as he walked from the room to do God knows what.

He yelled back to Derek to show Stiles around and then welcome him properly. Stiles was sure he knew what that meant, but pushed it from his mind as the older boy took his hand. "How long have you lived here with Daddy?" Stiles asked and Derek smiled. "He's my actual Daddy, so I've lived with him my whole life. Laura had too, you're the first one he's brought home. He promised us when he went away that he'd come back with a little brother for us. I'm so happy he did."

Stiles smiled back, "It was kind of scary at first, but then he explained stuff too me and now I know. I like him, he's nice and makes me feel good. Does he make you feel good too?" Stiles asked curiously. Derek nodded his head, "He does all the time. He gives us our medicine every night, though now all three of us will have to share. He's even had sex with me and I've had sex with Laura too. Daddy says Laura is too small for him to yet, but maybe he'll let you too because you're so tiny. Let's head up to my room and I'll let you practice on me." Derek says, running for the stairs with Stiles hot on his heels.

 

 

In another part of the house, Laura is laid out on her little bed, legs spread wide as her Daddy tastes her. He couldn't wait any longer after he say her. He hadn't had her little pussy to snack on for so long and he missed it dearly. She didn't fight him, not anymore. Now she loved it, making little noises and trying to push her Daddies tongue in deeper.  Peter chuckled, knowing damn well he was going to hell for all of this and not caring.

Hopefully he would teach them so well that they would start their own families and keep going from there. He was a monster and he was going to train his kids well.

When he was finished eating her, he slide the tip of his cock inside her tight little pussy, just far enough to get some friction. It didn't take long for him to empty inside of her, especially with the sounds his son was making from across the house. Apparently he was doing a good job of teaching their new arrival.

 


	5. Not a Normal Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so things will start getting worse from here on out. The abuse will get worse and the description of the abuse will as well. SO, high trigger warning from here on out. If you've had a hard time reading so far, turn back now.
> 
> Comments are welcome.

When Stiles wakes the next day, he's alone in Derek's bed. He doesn't get up right away, he stays in bed thinking about the last few days. He knows what's happening to him and to the other children are wrong. He may be only four years old, but he was almost five and very bright for his age. He knew that adults weren't suppose to touch children like this. He remembers a few months ago there was something on the news about a child being taken from a playground not far from where Peter had taken him. He had asked his parents about it, because he was confused.

 

So they had sat him down and told him about strangers, and how sometimes people take children and do bad things to them. He shouldn't have gone with Peter that day, he should have continued on chasing his friend around the play ground and he would be home safe right now. What confused him the most was why he was sort of enjoying what Peter and Derek were doing to him.

 

Last night when Derek had started touching him, he looked sort of sad in a way. Like maybe he knew this was wrong too but he couldn't do anything about it. Maybe Peter wasn't such a nice man after all, maybe he would soon learn how the man really was. He took a deep breath before finally climbing from the bed, wishing he had some clothes to put on himself. He walked from the room and listened, until he heard dishes clinking together downstairs and followed the sounds. For now, he'd play along. Make Peter think he was a good boy and then plan his escape. Maybe he could talk to Derek about it sometime when Peter wasn't around or something.

 

Peter looked over at him when he entered and his face brightened. "Hello there little one, did you sleep well last night?" Peter asked, carrying plates of food to the table where the other children sat. "Yes Daddy, I did." he answered, going to take a seat. Peter stopped him though, getting to his knees. "Does my baby have something for me this morning?" he asked with a grin and Stiles had to try hard not to cringe. He nodded his head as Peter took his tiny cock into his mouth and waited for his prize. When he was finished, Peter let him climb into a seat and begin to eat.

 

Once everyone was seated, Peter cleared his throat. "After breakfast, I think it would be a great idea for all of us to get to know each other more. I'd like to introduce Stiles to Laura's pretty little pussy, show him how to please her." Peter said through a mouth full of bacon. Laura giggled from her chair and Stiles looked over to her. He gave her a smile in return and looked to Derek, who wasn't looking at any of them. "What's a pussy, Daddy?" Stiles asked, a look of confusion on his face.

 

Peter grinned wickedly before standing and picking Laura up from her chair. He slide Stiles's plate from in front of him and sat Laura right in front of his face, spreading her legs for Stiles to get a good look. "This is a pussy baby." Peter said, reaching down to spread her tiny lips. "That tiny hole there is where we can stick our fingers, tongues and cocks into. It feels amazing, why don't you take a finger and try it out?" he asked and Stiles hesitated a few seconds before he slowly reached out, taking his index finger and slowly sliding it inside the little girl.

 

She sighed happily. "See baby, see how much she likes when you touch her?" he asked. Stiles smiled as he pushes in further, before retreating and pulling his finger out. He looked at it curiously, wondering why it was now wet. Peter must of sensed his question, "It's her pussy juices, she makes them when she's horny. Kind of like how we get hard when we are. Go ahead and lick your finger, you'll like it. If you do, you can use your tongue on her instead." Peter said, as he slowly rubbed her little nub, making his jump.

 

Stiles did as he was told and was surprised that he liked the taste. So, he did what his daddy said. He dove right in, sticking his tongue in as far as he could, making Laura moan out in pleasure. He licked her for a few more minutes before Peter pushed him back and looked to Derek. "Come over here and fuck your sister." he called out and Derek stood. Stiles immediately looked down and stared at the boys hard cock. "I don't want you to pull out this time. I want you to stay inside of her and pee. I want to drink you from your sisters yummy little cunt. Understood?" Peter asked sternly and Derek nodded his head before getting into position.

 

Stiles knew then that Derek didn't like his father, or the things he made him do. Stiles was going to have to talk to the older boy soon if he wanted to get out of here. He pushed it away though when Derek mounted his sister and slide into her easily, making both of the children gasp. It didn't take long at all before Derek was stilling and peeing inside his baby sister. When he was done, Peter angled her up as he pulled out and then pressed his mouth to her opening and took his prize.

 

When he was done, he simply sat her back on her chair and went back to her breakfast like nothing had just happened. Stiles hoped to God that Peter didn't make him do that to her. He didn't mind tasting her, not really but now he felt guilty about it because again, he thought it was wrong. Thankfully Peter didn't catch on to him acting any different and soon left the table to go do who knows what somewhere in the house.

 

When the three of them were done eating, they all helped each other clean up and then went there own ways, leaving Stiles standing in the middle of the kitchen naked and confused. He wanted to follow Derek and talk to him but the older boy didn't look like he wanted to be bothered at all. He didn't want to follow the little girl because he was afraid she would want something more from him. She seemed to really enjoy all the attention she was getting and he knew he should stay away from her as much as he could.

 

He of course didn't want to go find Peter, who knows what he would do to Stiles.

 

So, he choose to roam the house until he found the room that held all of his things, including his puppy. He closed the door quietly and laid in bed, covering himself up to his head before he started crying. He wanted his mother and father. He wanted to wear clothes again and the potty like a normal person and not Peter's mouth anymore.

 

He just wanted this to all end.


	6. Making a Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looooove you guys! I know it's been a day or so, soooorrry! I hope you like the chapter.

The rest of the day is boring, but Stiles isn't complaining. He stays in his room, playing with his toys and pretending he's some where awesome on vacation. Maybe his parents are off some where with the other adults and he's hanging out in his room, playing with all the cool new things his parents bought him since they're been here. His fantasy comes to an end though when he hears Peter yell for all of them to come to his room for their medicine and he walks slowly, letting a few tears slip and wipes them away before he gets there.

For some strange reason, Peter can still tell he was crying. "What's the matter little one, you've been crying." he says, pulling the little boy onto the bed. "Nothing really." he mumbles, not wanting to tell the man. "Stiles, we don't lie in this house hold young man. Now, what is the matter." Peter asks sternly. With out looking up he says, "I just miss my mommy and Daddy. Please don't be angry with me, daddy." Peter holds his anger in, letting a smile cross his face. "I'm not angry, of course you miss them. Their sick and sent you to me, yes, but that doesn't mean you can't miss them." he says, hugging the boy.

Stiles looks to Derek who looks like he's angry and Stiles gets nervous. He hopes the boy isn't mad at him. "Why don't you three come here and get to work and then we can all go to bed." he says with a chuckle and they all do what their told.

It doesn't take long before their sharing their medicine between them and are sent off to bed. Laura choices to stay with her Daddy rather then go to her room and Stiles doesn't understand it. If he could be feeling confused and know at least some where deep down that it was wrong, so should she.

He's about to close his door when Derek puts his hand out and stops him. Stiles is about to protest but he puts a finger to his lips, telling him to shush. When he closes the door behind him, he breaths a sigh of relief. When our doors are closed, they are sound proof and he can't hear us." Derek tells him. "Why don't you want him to hear us?" Stiles asks, crawling into his bed.

Derek follows him, sitting crossed legged in front of him. "I know that you don't want to be here. I don't want to be here either. Ever since I was old enough to think for myself, I've known all this was wrong. You have to go along with it though, and stop saying that you miss your parents. He says it doesn't make him mad but it does. He's only being gentle with you because he wants you to like it here, wants you to like him. It'll wear off soon and you'll be punished. I don't want you to be punished." he tells Stiles, tears slipping down his face.

Stiles thinks a few minutes before he speaks. Derek had just said that he didn't like it here. So maybe he would be OK with helping Stiles get back home. They could work together and escape. They might have to leave Laura behind though, she might tell or put up a fight and get them caught. They could always send help for her later though. "Why can't we run away, why didn't you when he was gone getting me?" Stiles asks and Derek lets more tears fall down his face. "We can't get away from us, he'd be able to track us down." he says and Stiles looks at him funny. "How could he do that?" he asks and Derek takes a deep breath. "I'd like to show you, but it might scare you more and I don't want you to be scared of me. It's something to do with our family." he says, looking away.

"Tell me, I like you. I know you won't hurt me. It's strange but I liked what we did the other night. I hope that doesn't make you hate me." Stiles says, chewing his bottom lip. Derek chuckles, "I like it too, don't worry. I don't mind it with you, because I'm choosing to do it. We're gentle with each other, it's not forced like it is with him. I don't think it's right that we like it at such a young age but, with what we've been through it's normal. I have a laptop, I've researched stuff."

At hearing this, Stiles eyes go wide. "You have access to the internet? Why haven't you reached out for help. Let me email my daddy. I know how too, mommy showed me once. It's not hard, I could find it. Then they could come rescue us with the policemen."

"Stiles....OK. I'm going to show you why we can't run. Please don't scream or run. Just remember that I won't hurt you, OK?" he asks and Stiles nods his head. Derek takes a few deep breaths before his features begin to change and hair grows upon his face. When it stops, he slowly looks up and sees a strange look on Stiles's face. It's not really fear, more like curiosity.

"W-what are you?" he whispers out and Derek shifts back before taking his hand. "I'm a werewolf. We all are, and our sense of smell is very strong. Which is how he'd be able to find us. It wouldn't matter how far we ran, he would track us down. We could never go to your parents, because he'd know where we went and just come get us. Do you understand?" he asks and Stiles slowly nods his head.

Stiles lets his eyes fill with tears, they fall and splash against Derek's hand. "I'll never go home, I'll never see them ever again." he says, and Derek reaches for him, talking the small boy into his arms. They stay like this for a few minutes before something else comes to his mind and he pulls away, looking up at Derek. "My parents aren't really sick, are they Derek?" he asks. With a tear-streaked face, he shakes his head and Stiles cries even harder.

Derek rearranges them so he can lay down behind the boy, cuddling him. He didn't like seeing this boy hurt. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about him. He wanted to make him safe though, he wanted to take him back to his parents so he could have the life he deserved. Not some crap filled life where he was eventually going to be raped. Derek knew Stiles was to young, to young to hold it together all the time. He would slip up and Peter would hurt him. He would kill him like he did the other boys and girls that came to live with them. They never lasted long, the last boy was here the longest. He made it six months before he started fighting back and Peter shredded his neck with his claws.

Holding this boy in his arms he made a vow. He was going to find a way to leave. He would make it out alive and take Stiles with him. Even if he had to kill his father, he would find a way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this mean what I think it does.....Will this be a Sterek ending.....


	7. Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.......

In the blink of an eye, almost a year had gone past and Stiles fifth birthday was here. He was excited and scared about it. He was excited because Derek had been telling him how much he was going to like his gift, and seeing how excited Derek was about it, he knew it had to be something awesome. He was afraid because Derek told him what all the kids received for their fifth birthday. Peter would wait until bed and take their virginity.

Stiles had begged Derek to take it before hand or at least help him out by stretching him some but Derek had said no, tears in his eyes. "If I do anything we'll both be punished and I can't have that. I could handle it, but you couldn't. This is a special night for him more then you and if we ruined it, he'd kill you." he whispered out at the end. Stiles told the older boy that it was fine, he understood but it didn't make him any less scared. He'd been so strong all these months, after this, everything else would be a piece of cake. Peter actually liked him, Derek had said no one made it past six months and Stiles had made it almost nine.

 

 

He was awoken by a dip in the bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw three smiling faces and a birthday cake. Candles and all. He jumped to his feet as they sang to him and blew his candles out, wishing for the coming night to go well. "Good morning little one, Happy Birthday!" Peter said to him, reaching in for a big hug. "Thank you daddy, thank you everyone." Stiles said looking around.

"What do you say we have cake for breakfast, hm?" Peter asked with a wink as he turned and left the room. The kids followed him down to the kitchen where they proceeded to eat half the cake for breakfast. When everyone was done, Peter cleaned up the dishes before grabbing Stiles and taking him into the living room where there was a pile of gifts waiting for him. He smiled big when he saw them all, scrambling to get down so he could tear into them.

Peter and Laura had pulled together and bought him a PS4 and a bunch of games. Stiles couldn't believe it. He didn't expect to get all this for his birthday. After thanking them, he turned to Derek, a large smile on his face. "Can I have yours now, please?" he begged and Derek laughed. "Sure, but we have to go outside to get it." he called over his shoulder, heading for the door.

Stiles took off after him, racing through the front door. Waiting for him was a small BMX bike, green in color. "You bought me a bike??" he all but yelled, running for Derek to give him a big hug. "Every kid needs their own bike. Do you know how to ride?" he asked and Stiles shook his head. "Better get teaching then." he said, walking towards him. The remainder of the day was spend teaching the young boy how to ride. It didn't take him long to get the hang of things though and he was off. He was a bit uncomfortable having to ride it naked, but he didn't really care. He rode until the sun starting setting and headed inside.

 

 

He went straight for the bathroom and climbed in the shower. Peter had told him to make sure that he was extra clean for the night. So, he took his soap and rag and started scrubbing his little hole. He made sure he washed it really good, he didn't want to make his Daddy mad, not tonight. When he was done, he walked slowly through the house, making his way towards his Daddies room.

When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see the others there. Derek sitting at the end of the bed, trying not to look upset and Laura bouncing up and down on her fathers cock. "Oh daddy, fuck me harder." she moaned out and Peter gave her what she asked. It wasn't long before he was filling her up and pushing her aside. He looked to Stiles with a smile, "I didn't want to blow as soon as I was inside you baby. Derek, could you be a good lad and clean out your sisters pussy please?" he asked and Derek nodded as he took the little girl to a couch and started lapping at her.

"Stiles, I'd like you to get on your hands and knees on the bed please." he instructed and Stiles moved fast. He jumped slightly when he felt the man's mouth on his hole. There wasn't near enough prep as Stiles would of liked before his daddy was pushing a semi dry finger into his tiny hole. "D-daddy, it's not ready yet." he whispered out, but the man only laughed. "I just love it when you cry, how red those little cheeks get. I want to make you scream for me."

Derek was by his side in seconds. "Father please, he's just a small boy. Don't make his first time like this. He doesn't deserve that, he's been nothing but good for you." Derek pleaded. Peter looked up and chuckled at him, "Well well, did my little boy find his mate? Look at you, running to protect him, you never did that for any of the others." he teased and Derek's face went red. "Fine, so he's my mate. Father you say you love me more then anything, if you really do then please don't hurt him." Derek begged, moving closer to the boy. Peter held up a hand, "Don't you dare come any closer to him. This is my night, and I will do whatever I please to him. Now, if you don't want it to be worse then it already will be, I suggest you get off this fucking bed and take care of your sister like I told you to." he growled out, eyes flashing.

Derek looked to Stiles who nodded his head yes and Derek reluctantly backed off and went back to his sister, who had a sick little smile on her face. It made him sick at how much she was like their father. "Come eat daddies cum, you know you want to Der." she teased.

He never wanted to kill anyone, more than he wanted to right now.

Making sure Derek was where he wanted him, Peter resumed his torture on Stiles and started thrusting his now dry finger in and out of the small hole, getting harder every time the boy whimpered. "That's it baby, let those tears flow for daddy. I want to see that pretty face streaked with tears." he whispered into his ear.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, knowing it was going to be a long night and he would no doubt wake up sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be rough......


	8. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY! OK, so you all seem to love this and I'm so glad! I've decided to turn this into a series. This is the last chapter of this part. The next series, will be Stiles and Derek adjusting back to a normal life. Growing up and making new friends. I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for more!

Derek tried, he tried so fucking hard to block out Stiles's screams of pain but it became to much. Peter was about to enter the boy and Derek wasn't having any of it. In a mere second, Derek was to his feet, claws extended and had them buried in the back of his father's neck. It didn't register what he'd just done until he started to feel the power shifting inside him, he'd just murdered his father.

"You killed daddy! You killed him you monster!" Laura screamed, jumping on his back as she started striking him over and over again. He flung her off easily before letting his eyes bleed red. "I am the Alpha now and you will stop this right now." he growled out, making his little sister cower. "Laura, I love you with all my heart but what daddy was doing to us was wrong. I know you don't understand any of this, but you will." he told her more gently and she shook her head. "Daddy loved us, and he loved me most. You're just mad that he liked me more. I hate you, I don't want to be in your stupid pack. I don't want to be with you at all!" she yelled out, fleeing from the room.

Derek sighed as he turned to look at Stiles who was curled in on himself, laying on the bed. "Stiles, are you alright? Please don't be frightened of me." he said, walking towards the boy. Stiles looked up then, "I'm not scared of you, I just really hurt." he said, hiding his face again. Derek laid a gentle hand on him and took some of the pain. When he was done, he reached into his father's dresser drawer and pulled out his cell phone.

Once powered on, he dialed 911 and waited. "911, what is your emergency?" a man asked and Derek sighed. "My dad was sexually abusing me and my sister, along with another boy he kidnapped. I just killed him, could you please come help us now?" There was a pause on the other line as the man took in what he'd just said. "Are you sure he's dead sweetheart? Are you sure you're safe?" he asked and Derek said yes. "I'm going to stay on the phone with you, I've used the GPS from the phone you're calling from and there are people on their way." he told Derek.

Derek quickly took one of his father's antique daggers from his dresser and jammed it through his neck to ruined the claw and finger marks. The man tried talking to Derek some, but he shut down. He knew he'd have to tell whoever came what all had happened. At some point Derek dropped the phone and pulled Stiles onto his lap in a corner and waited until they arrived. He heard them pull in and reminded Stiles that he couldn't tell anyone what he or his sister was just as a bunch of People came running through the bedroom door. "Can you tell me your names please?" a nice lady asked them.

"My name is Derek Hale and my sister is Laura Hale. She's hiding somewhere." Derek told her and then looked down, nodding at Stiles to go ahead. "My name is Stiles Stilinski. My parents live in Beacon Hills, CA. Can you take me home now?" he asked, looking up to the lady with tears in his eyes. She smiled through her own tears the best she could. "Of course sweetheart, soon." It took a few hours until the boys were loaded into an ambulance. They had wanted to wait until they had Laura, but they couldn't find her. Derek said that she got scared and took off when he'd killed his father. He knew that they would never find his sister. She didn't want to be found and she was a wolf. She'd either make it on her own, or she'd die.

 

 

Once at the hospital, they tried separating the boys which ended with Stiles and Derek both almost having panic attacks before they decided to let the boys stay together. During each of their exams, one held the others hand. When they were over, they were taken to a room where they both curled up in the same bed and didn't let go. Hours passed, food was brought to them and they ate slowly. They were both nervous as to what was going to happen to them.

Stiles knew that his parents were on their way right now, but Derek had no family left. Stiles wanted to go home, but he didn't want to lose Derek either. It was just starting to get dark when their door burst open and his parents ran through, tears in their eyes. "Mommy, daddy!!!" Stiles yelled, jumping from the bed and into his parents waiting arms. "We missed you so much baby, so much." his mother told him as he father squeezed him, crying to hard to speak. "I missed you too, Derek took care of me. He rescued us." Stiles told them, pulling away as he took their hands and brought them to a small and worried looking Derek.

Stiles's mother started sobbing again as she took the older boy into her arms. "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through sweetie. Thank you so much for looking after our boy." she told him, hugging him tightly. "It wa-was no problem ma'am. He's my best friend. I'm going to miss him a lot." Derek told her, his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

She smiled at him then. "Well, John and I were talking to the police and they told us that you don't have any other family. So, we thought if it was alright with you, that you could come live with us." she told him, looking nervous. Derek looked at her confused. "You me-mean, you want to adopt me? Even after what my father did to your son." he said, not understanding.

John nodded then, kneeling down to look at Derek. "What you're father did, wasn't your fault, son. He was a bad man, and from what I've been told, you are far from that." Derek was full on crying now as he looked at them.

After a few minutes he smiled and grabbed Stiles's hand. "I would love to come home with you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short and a lot of you wanted me to draw Peter's death out. I'm more focosed on the boys getting away from him and starting a better life back in Beacon Hills. The chapters will be larger in the next part of the series and more detailed. The rest of the pack will be making their entrance as well! I hope to see you all there! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I did put this under non-con. Stiles is going to be confused at first and not like it. However, he will start to like it and even though he starts to be alright with it, I still consider it non-con due to his young age.


End file.
